herofandomcom-20200223-history
Falco Lombardi
Falco Lombardi is the deuteragonist of the Star Fox ''franchise. He is the ace pilot of the Star Fox team. He also acts like a second-in-command to Fox McCloud. Falco resembles some variety of falcon, and his English name comes from the name of the falcon genus. At the time of ''Star Fox 64, Falco Lombardi was 19 years old, and is probably 29-30 at the time of StarFox Command. Falco possesses an uncooperative attitude, doing his own thing and making smart remarks over the intercom. Though he is devoted to the pilots he flies with. Falco is one of the most respected and skilled pilots of the Star Fox Team. His personality consists of a brash, overconfident cockiness and is somewhat arrogant. Falco has incredible nerves, and can accurately predict the tide of battle. Biography Falco started out as the head of an galactic gang, but eventually joined the Star Fox team with his friend, Fox McCloud, when the Venomian army invaded the Lylat. Falco played a major role during the Lylat Wars. He was horrified by the damage done to Corneria City. He also said with shock that Andross was insane when he saw the bio-weapon Vulcain. After the fight with Spyborg, he was annoyed that they had to rescue Slippy. At Titania he again received help from Fox and provided backup. After they rescued Slippy, he remarked that they always have "to save his hide". At Zoness he was angered that they polluted the planet. He was surprised that Katt had come to help, saying "Katt, what are you doing here?". After they destroyed the Sarumarine, he noticed that Katt was missing. At Fichina and Bolse he fought with Leon of Star Wolf again and defeated him. At the Battle of Venom he again defeated Leon, and was ordered by Fox to stay while he fought Andross. When Fox came back he admitted that Fox did good. He was then seen going to the reward ceremony, and looked as if he wasn't paying attention to General Pepper. He was then seen, along with the rest of the team, to be seen running back to the Great Fox. Four years after defeating Andross, boredom struck the team, causing Falco to become increasingly agitated. He eventually had a falling out with Fox when Katt requested help from Titania. Though the two reconciled to bring down Captain Shears, Falco still decided to leave the team and become a rogue pilot. Another four years later, when a crisis on Sauria erupted, Falco returned to help Fox defeat a returning Andross for good. Afterwards, Falco rejoins the team, and it is here where he meets Krystal, who also joins the team. When the Aparoid war erupts, Falco plays an important part in the conflict. After putting down a rebellion lead by Andrew Oikonny, Falco helps the team fight the Aparoids on various planets. At Sargasso, Falco guides Krystal in taking out battleships, then at Fichina, though he remarks his dislike for the cold, he flies his Arwing down to the planet to pick up Fox, rescuing him from the malfunctioning security robots of the climate control center. On Sauria, he and Slippy take out Aparoid forces in the air as Krystal and Fox battle Aparoids on the ground, and Falco talks with Krystal about her meeting with Fox on the planet. On Corneria, he and the team are horrified when seeing General Pepper infected by the Aparoids, then during the defense of the orbital gate, he takes down a missile aimed at the gate. During the assault on the Aparoid homeworld, Falco was reluctant to accept Peppy's sacrifice, calling him a "crazy old fool." However, they pushed through and managed to finally destroy the Aparoid queen. Years afterward, the team disbands and Falco wanders around the Lylat, looking for jobs. While he does help defeat the Anglar empire, Falco either rejoins the team, forms his own team, or even retires with Fox to become racers. However, these events are considered to be non-canon. Trivia *While this may be true or not, Falco is likely to have earned his name from "Falcon" and "Marco" (Italian for Marcus). *Revali from the Zelda series resembles Falco. *Falco's line, "Time for a little payback!" in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate was recycled from Star Fox 64 and Star Fox 64 3D. Navigation Category:Male Category:Animals Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Smash Bros Heroes Category:Sidekicks Category:Arrogant Category:Fighters Category:Heroic Mercenaries Category:Martial Artists Category:Rivals Category:Humanoid Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Science Fiction Heroes Category:Wrathful Category:Military Category:War Heroes Category:Rescuers Category:Protectors Category:Adventurers Category:Mysterious Category:Genius Category:Brutes Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Famous Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Anti Hero Category:Manga Heroes Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Hybrids Category:Aliens Category:Chaotic Good Category:Dreaded Category:Loyal Category:Lethal Category:Merciful Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Obsessed Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Chaste Category:Outright Category:Anime Heroes Category:Wise Category:Sophisticated Category:Damsels Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Hope Bringer